1425
by dallogli
Summary: The AC Characthers in the Hundred Years' War...
1. Chapter 1

**1 – This history takes place between 1391 and 1425, while Europe was being desolated by The Hundred Years' War (a conflict between France and England).**

**2 –Altaïr's parents are alive in this history.**

**3 – Altaïr's mother (alive) and his Brothers are mine as Maria's family. **

**4 – I changed the name of historic persons.**

**5 – It's a love story, despite the context.**

**6 – Altaïr ****Ibn-La'Ahad****, Maria Thorpe, Umar ****Ibn-La'Ahad****,**** Al Mualim and Robert De Sable are not mine. I just borrowed them from Ubisoft.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue:

London,

May, 1391:

Sir Arthur sighed one more time. He had just heard the counselors of King Edwin III that he and his family were at risk.

"I think it's better to do what they are saying, Arthur..." the King said. "I can't lose my personal adviser..."

Arthur was the Duke of Wales and personal advisor of the King.

"I know..." Arthur said. "But where do I hide my family and me?

"I'll send a ship to take you to Germany..." the King said. "After, you go to Köln... the Germans are supporting us in this conflict…"

Arthur nodded

"And when can I return?" He asked.

"I don't know when..." the King said. "But, we'll do secrets meetings while you are there."

Arthur nodded again.

"Can I wait till my wife gives birth?" He asked again.

"When is she due?" the King asked.

"In a few days..." Arthur said.

"Ok, I'll give you some soldiers until you are ready to depart..." the King said. "When you arrive in Germany, they will…

"It's not necessary..." Arthur said. "There's is just one person capable of…"

The King nodded... he would never agree with this if he hadn't heard histories about the foster bother of Arthur...

X ~ X ~ X

Masyaf

July, 1391:

One of the guards of the city spotted from afar a rider galloping in their direction. The man called his colleague attention with his arm. The other guard looked in the direction his friend was looking out.

"What do you think it is?" the first guard asked.

"I don't know..." the second one answered.

They waited until the rider came close.

The rider lowered the velocity and stopping, looked at them, as his horse complained of the tight reins.

"Who's coming?" one of the guards asked.

"My name is Sebastian and I have an important message to Al Mualim and Umar Ibn-La'Ahad, from Sir Arthur Thorpe." the rider said.

"Very well..." the first guard said.

The other guard stepped down from his place in the tower.

"You can tie your horse..."

Sebastian got down the horse and tied him close to a horse fountain. After, he followed the guard who came to open the gate for him.

"Thank you..." he said to the man.

X ~ X ~ X

Umar had just returned from the market in town, with his older son, Fa'iz...

"We're here..." The Assassin said.

His wife was in the kitchen, with their newborn baby, Altaïr in her shoulder, as Laila played on the floor.

"How are you?" his wife asked.

"Good..." She said, speaking softly.

Umar nodded, knowing his son might be asleep. Then, he walked to his daughter and picked her in his arms, sitting her in his shoulder. Laila laughed as he was doing it.

From nowhere, there was a knock on the door. Fa'iz ran to answer it.

"I get it..." the boy said.

With the door opened, Fa'iz saw one of the novices.

"Dad..." Called Fa'iz.

"Jamal..." Umar said.

"The master wants to see you, Umar..." Jamal said.

Umar nodded and put Laila in the ground. The little girl started to whine and run to her mother.

"Al Mualim is calling me, Viv..." he said to his wife.

"Go, lunch will be ready when you come back..." She said, putting a hand on her daughter's head as she carried the baby with the other.

He nodded and followed Jamal, closing the door behind him.

X ~ X ~ X

As soon Umar arrived on the upside part of the library, he saw a man sitting in front of Al Mualim.

"You called me, master?" Umar asked.

"Oh, yes Umar..." Al Mualim said. The other man turned to Umar. "This is Sebastian, one of the employees of Sir Arthur Thorpe..."

Umar nodded, he and Arthur were practically raised together and were great friends.

"How is he?" Umar asked.

"Well, as I know..." Sebastian said.

Umar raised an eyebrow. Al Mualim explained:

"Umar, I received alarming news... Europa, mostly precise England and France are at war... there is no way of knowing for how long this conflict will last..."

"Sir Arthur asked me to come..." Sebastian said. "He wants you to go to Germany… his he and his family are isolated, risking their lives... if they are captured, they are going to be killed to force the King to give up the war and surrender to France..."

Umar looked at Al Mualim.

"Sir Arthur knows you are the only one who can help him..." Sebastian said.

Umar wanted to help Arthur right away.

"It won't be an easy trip..." Umar said. "When do we leave?"

"Umar, we don't know how long you will be there…" Al Mualim said. "What about your family? And the Creed?"

"I know, master… but I can't let Arthur die…" said Umar. "He is the closest person I have as a family…"

"I see..." Al Mualim said. "Go... prepare your family then... safety and peace be with you…"

"Thank you, master..." Umar said.

"I'll send the news..." Sebastian said.

X ~ X ~ X

When Umar returned home, Vivien was waiting for him with all the kids.

"I'm home..." He said.

Vivien smiled, finishing put the plates on the table.

"Da..." Laila said.

"And the meeting?" Vivien asked.

"Can we speak in the other room?" Umar asked.

"Take care of your Brothers, Fa'iz..." Vivien said. The boy nodded.

She and Umar walked to the other room.

"Viv... Arthur needs help..." Umar said. "England is at war with France…"

Vivien looked at him.

She was born in France, but still little, her parents came to Acre. Her grandfather wanted her father to take of the family business, which faced a great competition with Europe…

Her father not only restored it as he duplicated the business.

Years later, she was walking home with a friend when they were attacked by some drank men, but they were saved by Umar and Arthur. After a while, she fell in love with Umar...

Her parents wanted her to return to France when they knew, but before that she ran away with Umar... when they returned to Acre one month later, married, her parents disowned her and since then they didn't speak anymore…

"And you want to help him…" Vivien said.

Umar nodded.

"How long you are going to stay?" She asked.

"I don't know..." Umar said.

Vivien sighed.

"That's why I want you with me…" He said.

"What?" Vivien asked. "Fa'iz will be soon starting classes in the Creed... we can't just…"

"I know..." Umar said. "That's why I want you to come… I'll educate him…"

"But Umar..." Vivien said.

Umar interrupted her.

"Viv, I know you are worried…" Umar said. "But I don't know how long I'll be there and the children need their father… and I need my wife…"

"I know... and I need you..." Vivien said.

'But, Arthur needs us..." Umar continued. "His family are at risk and they are hidden in Germany…"

Vivien looked at her husband… she couldn't believe she would agree with this…

"How we are going with three small children in a trip like this?" She asked.

""We'll handle this…" Umar said. "The English's are going to escort us…"

Vivien closed her eyes.

"Ok..." She said. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight..." Umar said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

1 month later:

Sir Arthur and his wife Harriet, who had little Maria in her arms, went to front of the castle, where his family and he were hiding, in Köln, Germany. The place was full of English and Germans soldiers.

Arthur looked at his wife and daughter... she had already started to smile and with only 4 months old, she looked like she would be 'tom boy' and they would have trouble with her… but since she was the first daughter, Arthur and his wife would spoil her and give her a break.

"When are they arriving?" Harriet asked.

"Soon…" Said Arthur, playing with the baby.

Maria was smiling at him.

"She has your eyes, Arthur..." Harriet said.

Definitely, Maria had ice blue eyes.

They were interrupted by a horn, announcing the arrival of the caravan and they turned. Soon, Umar appeared on a white horse.

"Umar..." Arthur said. When the other man approached and stopping his horse, he got down.

"Arthur..." Umar said before hugging him. "Harriet…"

It was the first time, in at least four years they had seeing each other...

"And you family?" Arthur asked.

Umar looked at the caravan that was bringing his family. It stopped behind them. Arthur saw a woman, Vivien, two kids and a baby.

"Vivien..." Arthur said.

"You know Fa'iz..." Umar said. "This is Laila and the baby, Altaïr..."

Arthur and Harriet greeted them.

"And who is this lady?" Umar asked, looking at the baby at Harriet's arms.

Maria was dressed in a small dress.

"This is Maria..." Harriet said.

Umar and Vivien nodded.

"Come, you must be tired from you journey…" Arthur said, urging the other family inside. "And the kids must rest…"

X ~ X ~ X

Now, after lunch Umar and Arthur entered in the office, where they could talk alone.

"What is going on, Arthur?" Umar asked. "Are England and France at war?"

"Yes, Umar... it's a very long, complicated story..." Arthur said taking a sit on his chair and he signalled to Umar to sit before him. "Summarizing all… suffices it to say this war the result of some family fights and some political cases... it is extending for years now."

Umar raised an eyebrow.

"It even took us to invade a region that both countries had their influence, called Flanders, since the King of France, Ferdinand VI seized one of our ducats…" Arthur explained. "This was in 1337… so, ever since…"

"And what is happening now?" Umar asked, crossing his arms.

"Now, we are experiencing a lull even if we are prepared to an eventual battle…" Arthur Finished. "And England is passing through some internal crises."

"And your part in all of this?" Asked Umar, understanding what was happening.

"At the beginning of the year, I was sent to deal with peasants, but it soon was called off." Arthur explained. "I had received information that the French were stirring up the people and are behind the riots..."

"How did you know this?" Umar asked.

"From informants..." Arthur said. "Which is one of the best tactics to defeat an enemy, Umar?"

Umar thought a little.

"To attack the enemy where he will be the most vulnerable in this case…" Umar said. "If I was the King of France, I would strike from inside out…"

"Exactly..." Arthur said. "We are exhausted because of the military battles and the French know this... they are attacking us where we are most vulnerable..."

Umar nodded, understanding.

"King Edwin instructed me to mount strategies against the French, without hurting the British… but for this, we need to identify them…" Arthur said. "That's why I need you help... not only as a body guard but also as a spy..."

Umar sighed.

"You can count on me..." he said.

X ~ X ~ X

Vivien had finished nursing baby Altaïr and now had him burping, when there was a knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" Harriet asked, putting her head inside the room.

Vivien nodded.

Harriet saw that Fa'iz and Laila were sleeping in another bed.

"They must be exhausted..." Harriet said.

"Yeah..." Vivien said. "The trip was not easy with three small children…"

Harriet nodded.

"I don't know how you did it..." said the other woman. "I couldn't do it…"

"My husband helped me a lot..." Vivien said. They were interrupted as little Altaïr gave a small burp.

The women smiled. Vivien laid the baby on the mattress.

"He must have a strong personality…" Harriet said, looking at the baby.

Vivien looked at her youngest son with a small smile.

"Just as his father's..." Vivien said.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"Vivien..." Harriet said, stopping.

Vivien noticed that the other woman was nervous; tense by the way she was holding her hands.

"What is it, Harriet?"

Harriet sighed.

"I need to tell you a secret..." Harriet said.

"What is it?" Vivien asked again.

"This never happened to me before..." Harriet said. "I don't know if it was the tension or not or the sudden change, but... I was unfaithful to Arthur..."

Vivien widened her eyes.

"Harriet..."

"I know..." the other woman said, starting to cry.

Vivien hugged her.

"Honey... you need to tell Arthur..." Vivien said, taking Harriet's face in her hands.

"I can't tell him... not ever..." Harriet said, crying even more. "He will be even more desolated than he is now…"

"Ok, ok..." Vivien said, hugging her again. "Only you can make the decision to tell or not to tell him, Harriet... whatever you decide, I'm here..."

"Thank you..." Harriet said, drying the tears from her eyes. "It was hard to face the reality after…you know…"

"It happened... just once?" Vivien asked.

Harriet nodded.

"When was it?"

"Days after... Maria was born..." Harriet said.

Vivien nodded.

"Everything is going to be ok, I promise..." Vivien said, rubbing Harriet's arm slowly

"Sorry, but I need to tell someone..." Harriet said.

Vivien nodded again. She looked at her youngest son. Altaïr was already sleeping, despite the commotion that was happening around him.

"You must be tired..." Harriet said, getting up. "I'll let you rest…"

Harriet was about to leave, when Vivien called her again.

"Harriet... I'll be here if you need to talk about this... or anything else." Vivien said.

Harriet nodded and left the room. Vivien just sighed and laid down beside Altaïr… _she would never betray Umar like this, that's for sure…_


	3. Chapter 3

For more than twelve years, Sir Arthur and Umar Ibn-La'Ahad made plans with the others advisors of King Edwin III and made several against the peasants, more precisely against the French, hidden in the midst of the people. With Umar's eagle vision and the keen hearing, looking for enemies gave the English a scary and bigger advantage and the French plans of a 'probable invasion' in the English territory were destroyed.

The quietness was broken only with political games between France and England. The souls of the peasants declined dramatically without the French, but riots still happened around the country.

All of this made possible that the family of Sir Arthur return to Wales. The Ibn-La'Ahad's went with them.

The children of both families were growing up in the course of time: on the Thorpe's side, Ian, the oldest son, went to London to give his services to the King and his brother John was following his steps. Arthur and Harriet had two more children: Timothy, who was 12 now and June, 8. O the other family, Fa'iz was 21 and was Being trained by his father, yet, he loved to read and study. Laila was following her mother steps.

The both families were very different, but they had something in common: their kids, Altaïr and Maria, both 16 and 17 years respectively…

Umar had started to train his other child as well, but a little later than Fa'iz, but the young Altaïr had talent learned things more quickly than his older brother.

When they were still kids, Maria, who was always watching Umar and Altaïr train, took of the wood swords and started to mimic the movements that the two of them made. This made Umar invited her to fight with his son for some fun.

He was very surprised when Maria won the fight against Altaïr... Umar than told Arthur what happened and from that moment, Maria started to train with them… One of the tactics that Umar did was a typical child's play of hidden objects, in the middle of the spaced wooded landscape, typical of the England...

X ~ X ~ X

Currently 1406:

"Give me that!" Altaïr said, trying to take the flag from Maria's hands.

But she was more quickly and diverted the flag from his hands, starting to run.

"If you want it, come get it!" She said.

Altaïr smiled... he knew she couldn't have any chance...

He started not only running, but also jumping in the branches of the trees, until he approached her. Noticing the woods were finishing, he knew he had to jump or he would sprawl of the ground.

Altaïr jumped, miscalculating his action. When Maria looked back she was too startled to have time to react when she him. She felt his hands on her body, holding her while they fell on the ground and rolled downhill.

"I'm so sorry Maria..." Altaïr said when they stopped rolling.

He didn't notice he was on top of her.

"Oh my head!" Maria said, putting her hand on her head.

Feeling guilty for having hurt her, Altaïr got up and helped Maria.

"Altaïr!" His father yelled. "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Umar ran in their direction, with an angry expression on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"I'm sorry..." Altaïr said. "I didn't mean to do this…"

"You're grounded..." Umar said.

When his son started to say something, Umar held up his hand.

"If we were in Masyaf, you would have taken twenty lashes..."

Altaïr lowered his gaze. Umar looked Maria up to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, mister Umar..." She said. "Out some scratches thanks to your son here..." Maria glared at Altaïr, who shrunk himself.

"You can leave it to me…" Umar said. "He will be more careful from now on…"

Umar glared at his son, who shrunk even more. Maria noticed it and said quickly.

"Please, mister Umar, he didn't do it on purpose... I'm sure he is sorry…" She said.

Altaïr nodded, quiet.

"It was just a misunderstanding..." Maria finished.

Umar nodded, even if later he would talk to Altaïr...

"This session is finished..." Umar said. "Go wash yourself, Maria..."

Maria looked at Altaïr and just turned herself to enter in her house, but noticed Umar crossing his arms, glaring at his son...

X ~ X ~ X

When Umar and Altaïr entered at home, Vivien looked at them, noticing soon that there was something wrong.

"What happened?" She asked, stopping folding the clothes.

"He almost killed Maria today..." Umar said.

Vivien looked at her youngest son.

"Altaïr..."

"I know... I wasn't careful, but it was an accident, really…" Altaïr said.

"How it was an accident?" Vivien asked.

"I jumped, but it was for me to fall in front of her and not on top of her…" Altaïr explained. "And we ended up rolling downhill…"

'Did you get hurt?" Laila asked, stopping sweeping the floor.

"Just a few scratches, but... I lost my pride..." Altaïr said.

"Altaïr, how many times did I tell you to go slowly in your train with Maria?" Vivien asked.

"I'm sorry..." He said. "It won't happen again..."

"No if I can prevent it…" Umar said.

Altaïr looked at his father…

"You will do anything Maria wants for a month, starting tomorrow..."

"But dad..." tried Altaïr, but Umar held up a hand and he stopped.

"Don't give me that, son..." Umar said. "The fact I won't beat you today is because of her…"

Altaïr nodded, knowing very well his father was right... the beating was rare, but hurt a lot afterwards…

"Yes, father..." Altaïr said.

"Now, go wash yourself before dinner..." Vivien said.

As Altaïr went to the bedroom, Fa'iz, who listened in the end of the room just smiled... he would mess with them…

X ~ X ~ X

Late in the night, Altaïr walked to the main house... he knew that by now, everyone should be at bed. He wanted to see if Maria was ok and thank her for intervene in the beating we were going to receive today…

Altaïr approached the back door, but something told him not to do it and look up instead, seeing Maria sitting on the roof of the stable, looking at the stars. He went over there and climbed the stairs…

"Hi..." He said awkwardly after stepping on the roof.

Maria looked at him and gave him space to sit.

"I'm sorry for today..." Altaïr said.

"It's okay..." Maria said. "But I had to hear an earful from my dad... hope yours wasn't so severe with you…"

"No, he wasn't..." Altaïr said. "But, as he said, I have to do whatever you want for the next month…"

"Really?" Maria asked.

Altaïr nodded.

"Yeah..." He said, picking up a leaf from the roof at his feet and dismantling it in pieces. "Tomorrow morning I'm yours for a month..."

Maria smiled maliciously and Altaïr just groaned.

"Just don't do anything to embarrass me so much..." he said, getting up.

Maria just shrugged, still smiling, which made Altaïr groan again... it would be a long July…

X ~ X ~ X


	4. Chapter 4

Maria went downstairs the next day, still thinking about what she would do today. She was happy to have this month just for her, thanks to mister Umar. Altaïr could not wait for what she had in mind for him…

This thought made Maria smile... _today, he was luck as she would go easy with him, but afterwards..._

She walked into her father's office and went to the bookcase. There not so much for her there, so she picked something she would like him to read for her... reaching for the manuscripts pages of The Canterbury Tales, she exit the office and walked towards the kitchen.

But, on her way to the kitchen, Maria heard two of the maids talking:

"My boyfriend and me..." one of maids said. "We did it from behind last week..."

The other maid asked her. "Did it hurt?"

"Just in the beginning, but after I just relaxed and enjoyed it..." the first maid said.

Maria widened her eyes... _did she hear what she thought she heard? It was possible a man take a woman like that?_

"Maria, what are you doing?" Harriet asked as she was descending the stairs.

Maria looked at her mother, frightened and ran away before Harriet could ask anything else.

X ~ X ~ X

When she arrived outside, Maria saw that Altaïr was waiting for her. She smiled.

"You're truthful to your word..." She said.

"I always am..." He said.

"Yes, you are..." She said.

They were quiet for a few seconds, until Altaïr looked at her.

"So..." He said.

Maria looked at him until she realized he was talking to her...

"I guess to start, I'll give you something to read for me..."

Altaïr raised an eyebrow.

"You guess you want me to read?" He asked.

"I want you read something to me..." Maria said, rolling her eyes. "But not here... let's go to the lake..."

Altaïr didn't go there since he almost drowned, eight years ago, but nodded... it was better to do what she wanted or he would be in trouble...

X ~ X ~ X

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the lake, just a few minutes, walking down the lands that still belonged to the Thorpe's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Maria asked.

"No..." He said

Maria looked at Altaïr.

"Killjoy…" She said.

Altaïr showed her his tongue.

Maria shook her head negatively and they were quiet for a few moments, each one with their thoughts, until Maria elbowed Altaïr in the ribs playfully and started to run. It took a few seconds to Altaïr see it was a game and to start running after her.

After a few tries, he finally got her by the waist and they fell on the ground, laughing.

"Why did you that?" Altaïr asked, sitting and patting her knee.

"I just thought it would be funny..." Maria said, sitting too.

They were quiet again until Maria took some papers out of her bag and handed them to Altaïr.

"You know what to do..." Maria said.

Altaïr took the papers from her hand... he wasn't very skilled in reading English... he spoke well, like Arab, French and the local dialect, but had a few difficulties in understanding English and Maria knew this.

"I'll help you if you need it..." She said, when he hesitated.

Altaïr nodded and Maria lay down, putting her head on his leg.

Leaning in a tree, he started:

Whan that Aprille, with hise shoures soote,

The droghte of March hath perced to the roote

And bathed every veyne in swich licour,

Of which vertu engendred is the flour;

Whan Zephirus eek with his swete breeth

Inspired hath in every holt and heeth

The tendre croppes, and the yonge sonne

Hath in the Ram his halfe cours yronne,

And smale foweles maken melodye,

That splepen al the nyght with open eyes.

Altaïr stopped...

"Is this right?" He asked.

Maria didn't answer and Altaïr looked at her. She was with her eyes closed, thinking about something.

He then lowered the manuscripts.

"Maria?"

She opened her eyes.

"Did you even pay attention to what I read?" He asked, closing his face.

"I'm sorry, Altaïr..." She said. "But..."

"You were thinking..."He finished. "About what?"

Maria sighed and sit up.

"I heard two of the maids chatting..." She started, but then stopped.

"About?" He asked again.

"Normally I wouldn't talk about it..." Maria said, looking away.

Altaïr nodded and waited until she was ready to talk.

"One of them was saying that her boyfriend put, you know..." Maria said, blushing a little. "You know, what you have in your body and I don't…"

Altaïr took a few seconds to realize what she was talking about, but soon nodded and looked down.

"Well, she was saying he had sex with her from..." Maria said.

"From?" Altaïr asked.

"Behind..." Maria said, finally. "Is it even possible?"

"I don't know, Maria..." Altaïr said after a few seconds. "I guess so, if she said…"

Maria nodded and they were quiet again.

"Do you think this is right?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Nope..." Altaïr said, looking at the lake. "But, I don't know…"

Maria sighed.

"I guess we will know after we try it..." She said.

Altaïr widened his eyes as he looked at her and Maria noticed he misunderstood what she said.

"I meant, when both of us experience it, separately..." She explained.

Altaïr relaxed a little and nodded... ever since he was fourteen, he began thinking about her in some other way that her and his parents would certainly disapprove, so he guarded his feelings for himself.

"Well, changing the subject..." He said. "I think we better go back to the house our parents will wonder where we are..."

Maria nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

As Altaïr and Maria were returning, they saw a small crowd. Maria saw her mother crying and that her father was with Altaïr's father. Umar had a hand on Arthur' s shoulder. Altaïr and she looked at each other.

"Father, what happened?" She asked, frightened.

Both Umar as Sir Arthur turned to them. They saw that Arthur had tears in his eyes.

"Ian..." Arthur said to his daughter.

It took a few moments to Maria understand what had happened, but as she realized, tears appeared in her eyes…

"No..." She sighed, denying.

"Maria..." Arthur said.

But Maria just ran away, farther from Altaïr and the commotion.

"Maria..." Altaïr called, ready to go after her, but his father put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Leave her..." Umar said.

Altaïr just looked from his father to Maria...


	5. Chapter 5

Altaïr looked for Maria in several places in the house and on the city and now was almost giving up, but decided to have one last try…

"Maria?" He called, entering at the bottom of the two towers in the entrance of the city.

As there was no answer, he went upstairs and entered the room where they kept the guns. Once in there, Altaïr paid attention to any noise, but to no avail. He sighed and was going home, when he hear small sniff.

Altaïr walked in the direction of the noise and found Maria, sat on the floor, looking through the small opening used by the guards to defend the city.

"Maria?" He called again.

When she looked at him, Altaïr saw she dry a tear from her reddish eyes and face. He sighed and sat near her.

"I'm so sorry..." He said.

Maria didn't answer, just closed her eyes. Altaïr could feel her pain...

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked.

"No..." Maria muttered.

He nodded and seconds later, picked up her hand. Without looking, Maria squeezed it, as she cried some more. Altaïr sighed and hugged her, letting her cry on his chest.

As she sobbed, he passed his hand on her head.

"It's ok..." Altaïr said. "It's ok..."

They remained in that position for a long time, until Maria finally calm down. Altaïr took his chance and when they looked at each other, kissed both sides of her face and then her mouth, gently.

Maria looked at him for a few seconds and could see all his emotions for her. Then, they kissed again and again…

When they separated, Maria said:

"Please, Altaïr… make love to me…"

He was shocked by what he had heard.

"Maria…" He said. "What…"

"Please… I need you…" she pleaded with tearing eyes. "I need my friend…"

Altaïr didn't know what to think about her request... of course he liked her and he thought a lot about her… if he was just to himself, he had to admit some feelings for her…

Altaïr knew it wasn't right and their parents would kill them for that, but he couldn't deny this to her… she needed what she had requested. It was in her face, in her eyes…

He nodded and kissed her again. Maria put her arms around him, as she savored his mouth. After a few minutes they separated to breathe and took the chance to undress themselves…

They looked at each other bodies and tentatively touched each other for the first time, exploring themselves for a few moments. Then, Altaïr laid Maria gently on their clothes, which protected them from the dirty floor and the gently got on top of her. They looked at each other and she nodded at him…

Taking a deep breath, he gently started to penetrate her, paying attention to any signal of discomfort. As she tensed, he stopped.

"No, please…" She said.

Kissing her, Altaïr kept going, pressing himself harder. He felt her tense and gasp in the kiss as he slipped more into her. When he finally stopped, he let her get used to him…

Millions of thoughts were passing through Altaïr's mind, as he was trying to calm himself and concentrate on Maria. She was the only thing that mattered to him now.

Maria opened her eyes to look at him and she smiled. Blue met hazel ones.

Altaïr smiled too and as they kissed again, he started to move slowly at first, then faster, increasing his movements. Maria moved towards him at the same speed, meeting his thrusts every time. Altaïr cupped one of her breasts and sucked gently.

"Altaïr…" she moaned.

This made him go faster and his movements became erratic. After a few minutes, she tensed and gasped as she came. Her contractions made him go over the edge too, following her just seconds later and hid his face on her shoulder.

As he finally stopped his movements, Altaïr just held Maria closely. Seconds later, he raised his head and looked at her.

"I love you, Maria…" He said.

Maria closed her eyes and snuggled more against him.

X ~ X ~ X

"It's already darkening..." Altaïr said, looking through a window. "I guess we better get back, Maria…"

Maria put am arm on his chest, turning her head to look outside. Then she looked at him, playing with his lips.

"I want to stay here with you..." She said.

"Me too, Maria..." He said, looking at her. "But, let's not give your parents more reason to be more devastated than they already are…"

Maria looked down and nodded. So, they got up and put their clothes on.

"Ready?" Altaïr asked, finishing put on his shirt.

"Yeah..." Maria said.

Altaïr opened the door.

"Altaïr, I..." Maria tried, then looked down. "I love you…"

When he heard her, he turned back and hugging her, kissed the top of her head.

"Come…" He said.

Maria nodded and they exited the room, going down the staircase. As soon as they exited the bottom of the tower, some employees of Maria's father and Laila showed up. Maria took Altaïr's hand.

"Altaïr! Maria! Thank God..." Laila said, stopping in front of them. "Where have you been?"

"Right here, Laila..." Altaïr said, tightening his grip on Maria's hand. "I found Maria here, in the tower...'

Laila nodded and turned to Maria.

"I'm so sorry, Maria..." she said.

Maria looked down and nodded.

Altaïr noticed she was going to cry again and hugged her. Maria hugged him back and cried softly. Altaïr kissed her head, muttering comforting words for her.

Laila noticed their proximity, but didn't say anything...

"Come on, let's get going..." Laila said. "It's already dark…"

X ~ X ~ X

When Altaïr, Maria and Laila returned to the house, Vivien was waiting for them.

"Thank God…." Vivien said as she rushed to the three of them and hugged Maria. "Where have you been, my child?"

Maria knew she couldn't tell the truth of what had happened between Altaïr and her.

"I wanted to be alone…" Maria said.

Vivien nodded.

"Where's is father?" asked Altaïr.

"He and Fa'iz went with Arthur to London…" Vivien said to her son, noticing that he and Maria were acting strange. "They will be back tomorrow…"

Altaïr nodded.

"Laila, could you take Maria upstairs? She need to rest…" Vivien asked.

Laila nodded and as soon as Maria and she entered the house, Vivien turned to her son.

"Where were you?" Vivien asked.

"Inside one of towers of the entrance of the city…" Altaïr said. "I found Maria there and we stayed there until now…"

Vivien nodded. Then she approached her son and picked his hand.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Altaïr…"

With that, she entered the house to be with Harriet leaving Altaïr alone…

X ~ X ~ X

The door of Maria's room opened and Laila appeared, scaring herself when she saw Altaïr sitting on the floor, but starting to get up.

"Altaïr! You scared me" Laila said. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know if Maria is ok..." He said.

"She's resting..." Laila said. "You can't be here... now, go and disappear before mom sees you..."

Altaïr crossed his arms.

"Laila, you know very well that when we leave here, I'll come back one way or another…" Altaïr said, with a small malicious smile on his face.

_Yes, she knew that... this was the disadvantage of having a gifted brother like him… _

"Ok, but just a little..." Laila said, getting out of his way.

Altaïr nodded and soon passed by her. Laila sighed and resolved to let them alone…

Entering Maria's room, he saw she was lying down, but was still awake.

"I thought you were sleeping..." Altaïr said smiling.

"No, I was just resting..." Maria said, sitting on the bed.

Altaïr walked to the bed and sat in front of Maria.

"Laila said something to you?" He asked.

Maria denied...

"How about your mother?" She asked.

"No, but she is suspicious..." Altaïr said.

"Then we have to be more careful from now on..." Maria said.

"Do you... want it to happen again?" He asked.

Maria looked surprised at him.

"Yes... don't you?" She asked, suddenly afraid he would say no…

Altaïr smiled.

"Yes, of course..." He said, taking her hand, leading it to his mouth and kissing it. Maria smiled and then yawned.

"Stay with me?" She asked.

Altaïr nodded, lying down beside her.

Maria laid her head between his neck and chest, closing her eyes. Altaïr leaned his chin against her head, humming something. When he stopped, he closed his eyes also...

Minutes later, Laila came back to tell Altaïr that it was time to go, but both were sleeping, hugged to one another... _if she had any doubts about them being together before, now she hasn't…_

Smiling, Laila leave them alone...

X ~ X ~ X


	6. Chapter 6

**I resolved to change just the last part of this chapter...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day, Laila went early in the Thorpe's house to wake her brother up, before their mother knew about Maria and him, but when she enteredin the kitchen, she came face to face with her mother. Laila startled a little and Vivien looked at her.

"Laila, what you're doing here?" Vivien asked, putting a hand on her waist. "Didn't you sleep with Maria?"

"I..." tried the 19 years old girl.

"Where's Alta...?" Vivien asked, but stopped when she realized. "Oh, Altaïr..." Vivien said, putting a hand on her head.

Laila lowered her gaze and remained quiet. When her mother turned away to go upstairs, she followed her.

"Aren't you mad?" Laila asked, at the foot of the staircase.

"No... we knew that sooner or later this might have happened..." Vivien said as she got up. "Disappointed? Yes..."

With that, Vivien went to Maria's room. She opened the door slowly and walked into the room…

Vivien closed her eyes when she saw Maria and her son in bed, clothed but more closer than friends should be…

"Altaïr..." Vivien said, quietly.

Altaïr jumped when he heard his mother's voice. His sudden movement made Maria to wake up also.

"Mom…" He said, shocked.

Maria looked at Vivien too.

"Shit…" She said.

Vivien looked furtively at her and then looked back at her still shocked son.

"I can explain..." Altaïr tried to say, but Vivien cut him.

"I'm very disappointed with you, Altaïr ..." Vivien said.

Maria looked at him as Altaïr lowered his look.

"I'm sorry, miss Ibn-La'Ahad…" Maria said, looking back at her. "I'm older and I should..."

"I'm not angry, Maria..." Vivien said. "But you, as a Christian, should have known better than this…"

X ~ X ~ X

At the door:

Timothy and June appeared, looking at the commotion inside their sister room…

"Why is Altaïr on her bed?" Timothy asked and tuned to his other sister.

X ~ X ~ X

At the room:

"You have to marry before having sex…" Vivien said. "You know that..."

Maria sighed.

"I know..." She said. "It wasn't his fault either… it was me who..."

X ~ X ~ X

At the door:

"They had sex…" said June "What is that?"

"Shhh…" Timothy said.

'But, I want to know…" June said.

"A thing that you only do with your husband…" Timothy said, glaring at her.

"But they aren't married…" June said.

"Precisely…" Timothy said.

"Are they in trouble?" June asked.

"Yes, as we will be if you don't shut up…" Timothy said.

X ~ X ~ X

At the room:

"Mom..." Altaïr said. "You have the right to be disappointed with us... but Maria was so sad that…I should have known better... – he took Maria's hand - Anyway, just know that I love her and I intend to assume responsibility for my actions…

Maria nodded…

"Assume? Altaïr you're only 16..." Vivien said.

"I know..." Altaïr said. "But I'm decided..."

Vivien sighed and lowered her gaze. Both mom and son knew what this meant…

"Ok..." Vivien sighed. "After all of thisis finished, we'll do a reunion between our families to discuss what to do... until then, I suggest you both act discreetly…"

X ~ X ~ X

At the door:

Timothy and June knew it was time to leave and ran away…

X ~ X ~ X

In the room:

Altaïr raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all?" He asked. "Won't you separate us or anything?"

"Do you think this would be effective, Altaïr?" Vivien asked to both of them.

Both Maria and Altaïr denied…

Vivien sighed and turned to walk away...

"Mom…" said Altaïr, getting up.

Vivien stopped but didn't turn.

"Thank you…" He said.

"Don't thank me yet, son..." Vivien said. "You both know what do you have to do afterwards, right?"

X ~ X ~ X

Maria closed her eyes and put her hand on her head as Altaïr paced.

"Now what?" She asked.

Altaïr looked at her.

"I don't know…" He said.

"Is she going to tell my parents and your father?" Maria asked.

"No…" Altaïr said, as he resumed his pace. "We are…"

"What?" Maria yelled.

"Maria, ssshhh… calm down…" Altaïr pleaded, sitting on the bed beside her.

Maria sighed and spoke quietly.

"How do you want me to calm down Altaïr?" She asked.

"I know, but being angry and shout won't help either…" He said.

Maria closed her eyes.

"Look… my mother said that after this entire situation is finished, we are going to meet, right?" Altaïr asked, taking her hand.

Maria nodded.

"Until then, we think about what to say to them, all right?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Now, what do you want to do today?" Altaïr asked.

'To open a hole on the ground and hidden myself inside…" Maria said. "And never come back…"

Altaïr just looked at her.

"May I go too?" He asked

"You may…." Maria said, smiling at him.

Altaïr chuckled.

"You're just amazing…" He said.

"Oh, I amuse you?" Maria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Altaïr nodded.

She jumped playfully on top of him, tickling him. Altaïr laughed as he fell on the mattress.

"Stop, Maria..." He pleaded.

"Not until you say Stonehenge..." She said, still tickling him.

"Stone… stop…" Altaïr was laughing hard.

"Say it..." Maria said.

"Stonehen… ge…" Altaïr said.

Maria stopped and gave just a peck on his mouth...

Altaïr looked at her as she got up.

"Come… I have an idea…" She said.

Altaïr groaned and got up, following her…

X ~ X ~ X

After breakfast, Maria and Altaïr went outside, where they met Laila.

"Laila..." Altaïr said.

"Did mom fight with you?" She asked.

"A little… why didn't you stop her?" He asked.

"She was in the kitchen when I arrived and when she saw me alone, she realized…" Laila explained. "There was nothing I could do…"

"It's ok, Laila…" Maria said. "Now, come on... I'll need help…"

"Where are we going?" Laila asked and Altaïr shrugged.

"You'll see…" Maria said, going in the city direction.

Once in there, both Maria and Altaïr went reddish as they passed bellow the entrance of the city, where they become lovers and looked away. They went to the painter where Maria asked him to do some sketches of pigeons with rose in their beaks and bought some paints, then they went to a craftsman so he could do a big panel of wood, with the draw and at last they went to the flower shop and picked some flowers too.

"What do you want to do with all these things?" asked Altaïr.

"I want to do a tribute to my brother…" Maria said quietly.

Altaïr and Laila nodded…

X ~ X ~ X


	7. Chapter 7

Altaïr and Laila helped Maria with her project and when they finished, guarded the surprise at the ceremony site, a private cemetery on the Thorpe's land…

Laila left Maria and her brother alone and went to see if her mother needed help with Maria's younger brothers.

Altaïr and Maria walked away from the ceremony site.

"Now, we just have to wait..." Maria said, sitting under a tree. Altaïr sat beside her.

"Do you think they are going to like it?"

"I'm sure they will..." Altaïr said, hugging her.

Maria sighed, adjusting more against him

"Why did he have to die?" She asked seconds later.

"I don't know, maybe it was his time..." Altaïr said.

Maria looked at him.

"Do you think people have time to die?" She asked.

"No Maria... I don't think so, but... I don't know..." Altaïr said. "You're confusing me..."

Maria smiled.

"You are so cute when you're confused… She said.

"Oh, yeah?" Altaïr asked and she nodded smiling. "And when I'm not confused?"

"You're still cute..." She said.

He smiled and they kissed for a few seconds, until Timothy interrupt them:

"Caught in the act!" the boy said.

Both Maria and Altaïr looked up at him.

"Bollocks!" Maria said getting up. "What do you want, Timothy?"

"Altaïr, your mother is calling you..." Timothy said.

"We'll be right there..." Altaïr said, getting up too.

When Timothy tuned to go, Altaïr stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a second…" He said.

Timothy looked at him suspicious.

"I hope you don't tell anyone about us…" Altaïr said.

"Or what?" Timothy asked.

"We will kill you for that..." Maria said.

Timothy looked at them and thought a little... if he couldn't say anything, maybe June could...

"Ok..." Timothy said.

Maria raised her eyebrows, confused.

"Ok?" she asked.

"Ok..." Timothy said before running away.

Maria and Altaïr looked at each other, surprised...

X ~ X ~ X

When Maria and Altaïr arrived, everyone was together waiting the caravan to arrive from London. Arthur, John, Umar and Fa'iz were on their horses at front; a wood carriage was bringing the coffin in the middle and behind it, there were six Knights from King Edwin III.

As Arthur, Umar and Fa'iz got the coffin down; John went to hug his mother. Vivien and h helped her to approach the coffin, where she bent and cried. Maria, beside Altaïr, looked away... _she couldn't look at the scene..._ Altaïr looked at her and passing his hand on her hair muttered a few words of comfort…

Later, they all walked to the ceremony site where the archebishop of Leicestershire were waiting for them. The coffin was put on the ground and ropes were tied on it to help it be lowered to the pit.

At the ceremony, the archebishop said a few words and Maria showed them the tribute she had made for her brother: a beautiful painted wood panel, with white doves flying in a royal blue sky, with red roses in their beaks and under the panel, there were real red roses…

Her parents thanked her and finally Ian's body was put to rest...

X ~ X ~ X

It was dinner time and everyone was at the Thorpe's house, sitting at the table and talking, even if they were sad about Ian. Everything was going fine, until June got up from her place and walked to Arthur and asked:

"Father, can I ask you something?" June asked. When Arthur nodded, the girl leaned and asked on his year. "Father, what is sex?"

Arthur looked at June, perplexed.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked his daughter.

"I heard when Vivien was arguing with Altaïr and Maria about doing it…." June answered.

At the same time, there were a noise of someone hitting the table, Altaïr, who was drinking, choked and Maria spat water in Timothy's face.

On the other side of the table, Vivien saw her husband turn red from anger.

"Umar..." Vivien said.

Umar just glared at her, before looking at his son:

"Altaïr!" Umar called, exiting the table.

"You too, Maria..." Arthur said.

Maria looked as terrified as her boyfriend…

X ~ X ~ X

Arthur and Umar entered at the office, followed by Altaïr and Maria, who sat at the bench near the wall.

"I hope that what June isn't true…" Arthur started.

Both Maria as Altaïr were quiet, but then she nodded.

"I…" she tried.

"Altaïr?" Umar asked.

Altaïr lowered his gaze.

"It's true, dad..." Altaïr said quietly.

"I can't believe that..." Arthur said, closing his eyes as Umar crossed his arms.

"What were you thinking?" Umar asked.

"And now what, Maria? What should I do?" Arthur asked, angry. "What people will say when they hear that I have a daughter who isn't a virgin anymore?"

"I'm sorry..." Maria said, looking down.

Altaïr looked at her and his to father and Arthur, who had started to pace back and forth.

"Sir, may I speak?" He asked.

"You have done enough, Altaïr..." Umar said. "Just shut up..."

Altaïr ignored his father... he knew that he could be punished for this but he didn't care...

"We know what we did was wrong..." Altaïr said.

"Just wrong?" asked Arthur.

Altaïr just continued:

"But yesterday Maria was so sad that I..." Altaïr said. "I should have known better..."

"Yes, you should…" Umar said. "We aren't Christians like them, just your mother is… but what she and I taught you? No sex before marriage also…"

"I know…" said Altaïr. "But I love her and she loves me…"

Arthur and Umar looked at each other.

"We should separate you, that what we should do!" Arthur said.

"If you do that, I'll run away with her..." Altaïr said.

Maria looked at her father.

"Father, please… don't separate us…" She pleaded.

Umar uncrossed his arms and walked to the window.

Arthur looked at Altaïr and his daughter and sighed.

"Altaïr, you would do anything for her?" Arthur asked.

Altaïr nodded as Umar turned to his friend.

"Since my daughter doesn't serve to marry anyone else now…" Arthur said and Maria cringed at what her father said. "You are going to marry her..."

Altaïr nodded.

Maria looked at her father… _was he being serious? He knew that she didn't want to marry… _

"But, dad…" she tried to say.

"Don't give foolish excuses, Maria…" said Arthur. "You are going to marry him, end of discussion!"

Maria looked down.

"Arthur..." Umar said. "What are you doing?"

Arthur looked at Umar.

"Umar, what would you do in my place?" Arthur asked. "If I expel Maria from home, what do you think it's going to happen?"

Umar sighed...

"I already buried one son today, don't make lose my daughter also…" Arthur said.

Umar looked at him, then at his son and Maria.

"Ok..." Umar said. "I expected more from both of you, but much more from you, Altaïr..."

Altaïr lowered his gaze.

"I know dad..." Altaïr said. "But I promised that I will make up to you… both of you… I don't know how, but I will."

X ~ X ~ X


	8. Chapter 8

When Altaïr and Maria left Arthur's office, their mothers were waiting for them. Vivien looked at them.

"What did they say?" She asked.

Altaïr looked at Maria and then at their respective mothers.

"Arthur said we should marry..." Altaïr said.

Harriet looked at her daughter.

"That's what we have to do, then…" Maria's mother said.

Maria nodded...

"I know..." Maria said accepting what her father had said. "I only..."

"Only what?" Her mother asked again.

"Wanted to know the world out there..." Maria finished.

"Altaïr is going to do the initiation process of our Creed, in Masyaf a year from now..." Vivien said, looking at her son. Altaïr swallowed heavily, knowing very well what it meant.

Maria looked at Altaïr and saw him scared.

"After that, you'll have all the time on the world or come back, if you want..." Vivien finished.

Maria nodded at Vivien.

"Ok, we'll arrange everything then... I want you to marry in two weeks!" Harriet said.

Altaïr looked at Harriet.

"But in two weeks is my birthday..." Altaïr said.

"Better yet, we'll do only one party..." Vivien said.

Altaïr and Maria nodded...

None of the four noticed a shadow in the kitchen was listening their conversation...

X ~ X ~ X

Maria and Altaïr were sitting on the stable's roof as always.

"Altaïr, can I ask you something?" Maria asked.

Altaïr smiled.

"You are already asking, Maria..." He said.

Maria rolled her eyes.

"I know that..." She said. "Besides that, I mean..."

Altaïr nodded.

"How is this initiation process? I saw you were scared..." Maria said.

Altaïr thought what to say to her… then, he remembered his father...

"Well, do you know how my father just has only four fingers in his left hand?" He asked.

Maria nodded.

"Is that what will happen to you?" She asked seconds later.

"Yeah..." Altaïr said looking down. "On the day I complete eighteen years old..."

"But..." Maria said. "You don't need to do that if you don't want to..."

"I must if I want to follow my father's steps..." He said. "Besides, my father gave his word to our leader when I decided…"

Maria sighed.

"So, there's no other way?" She asked.

"No..." He said.

"It's ok, then... I'll be there for you..." Maria said, hugging him.

"Thanks Maria..." Altaïr said, hugging her back. "This mean a lot for me, you know?"

They were that way for a few seconds.

"Maria, about our wedding..." Altaïr asked later. "Do you want it?"

"What choice do I have?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Everyone has a right to choose, Maria..."Altaïr said looking down. "I'll understand if you don't want to…"

Maria looked away, thoughtfully.

"Yes, I want it..." She said after a few seconds, looking back at Altaïr. "Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought it would…".

"Why?" Altaïr asked.

"Because it will be with you..." Maria said, smiling.

Altaïr smiled also and they kissed each other.

X ~ X ~ X

As Altaïr was arriving home, he heard his father and mother talking and resolved to watch them: his father was sitting on a chair, with his right hand on his forehead, probably still trying to swallow the news; his mother was beside him, with her hands on his arm.

"I know that this wasn't what you hand in mind to our youngest son, Umar..." Vivien said. "But it seems he made a choice and we have to respect that..."

"Maybe it's my fault..." Umar said. "I should have…"

Vivien interrupted him.

"What should you have done? Separate them before this happen?" Vivien asked. "I don't think this would be effective, at least not to Altaïr..."

"I know, Viv..." Umar said straightening himself up and putting both arms, folded, on the table. "But I could try at least... this would save me from a headache now..."

Altaïr lowered his gaze and sighed from his hide place, but then looked back at his parents and saw his mother getting up and hug his father from behind.

"Habibi, our son did the same thing we did..." She said. "How can you blame him now?"

"It wasn't the same thing, Viv..." Umar said. "We met each other on the night you were attacked…"

"Yes, but before we ran away, we slept together also, don't you remember?" Vivien asked.

Umar smiled.

"How can I Forget?" He asked. "It was on that night we created Fa'iz..."

Seconds later, Altaïr widened his eyes... yesterday, neither him or Maria used the protection they saw on a maid's things... what if? He had to speak with Maria...

Turning, Altaïr exited his hide place, but made a small noise. Closing his eyes and kicking himself mentally, because he was sure his father heard it, Altaïr prepared himself to face his parents.

Opening the door, Altaïr came face to face with them.

"Were you listening, Altaïr?" Vivien asked. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Altaïr thought about saying no, but knew both his parents very well.

"Yes..." He said, looking down. "But when I arrived, you were already talking..."

"And how much did you hear?" Vivien asked.

"Enough..." Altaïr answered.

Umar sighed.

"Son, since it's already decided that Maria and you are going to marry, we need to talk." Umar said. "Come sit here..."

Altaïr took a deep breath and walking to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Altaïr, starting a family isn't easy..." Umar said. "Specially in you age..."

"Now, you have to be ready to take responsibility for you family..." Vivien said. "To take care of Maria and fill your home."

"And the others women you probably will have..." Umar finished.

Altaïr raised an eyebrow.

"Other women?" Altaïr asked.

"Not all of us have other women, but there are men who have..." Umar answered. "I didn't want to marry again and I don' regret my decision…"

"But I don't want to marry again..." Altaïr said. "Maria is going to be the only one for me!"

Vivien reached her son's hand.

"It's ok, Altaïr..." She said. "Whatever you decide, we want to be sure you understood what is your role as a man…"

Altaïr nodded.

"Yes, I understood..." He said.

"Another important thing are our missions..." Umar explained. "Your mother decided to take care of you at home, but since Maria and you trained together, I think she's ready to help you out."

Altaïr nodded.

"We'll see..." He said.

"Great! Now go to bed ..." Umar said.

Altaïr nodded and saying good night to his parents, got up and went to his room.

Umar sighed as Vivien got up also.

"Come to bed you too" She said.

X ~ X ~ X

During the night, the person who owned the shadows in the Thorpe's kitchen was running on the field after the city, towards a small house. Arriving in front of it, the person lowered the hood and knocked on the door. It didn't took long to the door to open.

"What is it Bernice?" The man who was holding a candle asked.

"You said to tell you if anything happen..." asked the woman, one of the maids at the Thorpe's house. "In two weeks, there will be a wedding…"

"From who?" The man asked, interested.

"Maria's and that boy, the son of a friend of Sir Arthur's..." Bernice said entering the house. "That boy who are always with her..."

The man nodded.

"Our French friends are going to like this..." He said. "It's a great opportunity for our plan... I'll write them right away..."

Bernice nodded as she looked through the house.

X ~ X ~ X


	9. Chapter 9

Leicester:

During the next two weeks, the wedding was planned and the necessary authorizations given. The families didn't let Altaïr or Maria see each other, but Umar and Vivien knew the two adolescents had secrets meetings... sometimes Altaïr and Maria met in her bedroom at night, after all went to sleep, other times, they met on hidden places, like now:

Maria moaned Altaïr's name, as she felt her orgasm in her body. He then lifted his strong chest from her body, balancing himself in his arms as he looked at Maria. Her expression made him to start moving more quickly and deeper inside her.

Maria looked at him then, sighing as she locked her legs around his waist and wrapped her hand in one of his arms, caressing it up and down as she tried to get more of him inside her.

It didn't take long to him to feel that delicious sensation of his orgasm. Closing his eyes, Altaïr moaned her name as he "fell" on her. Maria smiled and held him closely.

Seconds later, while still trying to get his breathing in order, Altaïr laid his head on her chest.

"Wow..." Maria said.

Altaïr nodded and looked at her, smiling.

"Wow indeed…" He said.

They kissed again, before he slowly exited her and sat up on the arranged bed below a small tent, on a dark spot in her backyard.

As he got up, Maria looked at the completely naked body of his and smiled as she thought on what had happened... if every time would be like this one, she wouldn't regret being forced to marry him at all...

Altaïr looked at her, lying on the bed and smiled as he was dressing a shirt.

"What are you looking at?" He asked gently.

"You…" Maria said.

"I can't wait to marry you, you know?" He asked after a few seconds. "Then we will be doing this without secrets…"

Maria nodded.

"I won't regret either..." She said. "After tomorrow, you'll be mine..."

Altaïr raised an eyebrow. Maria sat on the arranged bed.

"Don't look at me like that, Altaïr …" She said serious. "You're still owe me, like 20 days…"

"You won't let me go off the hook, uh?" He asked.

Maria denied.

"Ok…" said Altaïr, finishing dressing up.

X ~ X ~ X

Boston, Lincolnshire, southeast of England:

The night was quiet and the moon and stars surrounded by grey clouds. On the small port, a ship, coming from Belgium, was approaching, but with every intention of passing through there, contrary to what the Captain, Jean – Luc Aumont, told the Commander of the English fleet.

Without anyone knowing, the ship passed through the port, going in the direction of a small bay, where it anchored. The crew – mostly Belgians but there were a few French soldiers among them – immediately began to unload the cargo.

The ship's Captain was looking at his men and stopped beside the French Commander on this mission, Robert De Sable.

"Is everything going according to the plan?" Robert asked. "Where are the horses?"

"Our man was bringing them..." The Captain said. "He must have arrived on the bay..."

Robert nodded and turned to look back at the working men. Two crew men were carrying a wooden box and another one bumped on them, making the box almost fall on the floor.

"Hey, be careful mate!" One of the crew men said.

Robert walked over them, followed by the Captain.

"Men, I don't want any problem with these guns!" The French Commander said, but his accent was clear.

"Sorry, Commander!" said the three men.

With this, Robert turned to the Captain.

"Who is getting married tomorrow?" Robert asked, knowing very well when they were set to strike.

"Sir Arthur Thorpe's daughter, the personal assessor for the King..." the Captain said. "Make sure to strike them where they deserve Robert and help us to be free from the English hands…"

Robert nodded, quietly.

X ~ X ~ X

A man stood on the edge of the bay, waiting for the arrival of the French soldiers. Soon, he saw four small rowboats approaching. The man spat the tar that he was chewing on the dirty floor and waited...

As the rowboats arrived, their occupants got out, regardless the water reaching their shins.

"Are you Maddoc?" one of the French asked. "I'm Robert De Sable..."

The English nodded.

"Yeah, I am…" The English said. "I hope I won't regret this..."

Robert just ignored him.

"How are we with the plan?" The French Commander asked.

"We were just waiting for you..." Maddoc said.

"Good!" Robert said, passing beside the Englishman, without saying anything. "We have to go to Leicester tonight... I don't want to lose more time than we already have…"

Maddoc nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

Leicester:

Back to home, Maria entered silently on her bedroom. After hiding the things Altaïr and she used earlier, she sat on the bed and sighed, thinking on her future husband... she only hoped that Altaïr didn't expect much from her... she knew him well to know what he wanted, but even so, couldn't stop thinking on this... she also knew that who was going to teach her from now on was Vivien… from foods to how she would behave towards guests and such.

Maria sighed again…

_Tomorrow..._ she thought, before lying down on the mattress, on her side.

She would miss her brothers... she was still going to be there, but now would be living with the Ibn-La'Ahad's, until their home became ready… one thing she had discussed with Altaïr , maybe their first decision, was that, after the trip to Masyaf, next year, they would be coming back to England…

Maria sighed once more and lay on her back_. "What is Altaïr doing now?_

X ~ X ~ X

In his home, Altaïr was also thinking, laid on his bed, in the room that he shared with his brothers… _Maria, the wedding, the responsibilities… _and then he realized: _he was going to be responsible, not only for himself, but for Maria as well… _

This thought was scary and too much for a seventeen year old lad like him to endure… he only hope he was ready for that...

"Altaïr?" his father called, from the doorway.

Altaïr sighed and got up, exiting his bedroom.

His parents were just standing there, side by side, looking at him. Now, he was more scared than eve.

"What's wrong, Altaïr?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, just thinking…" Altaïr said.

Vivien and Umar didn't ask anymore. They knew he was scared about the wedding and saying anything would just worsen things…

So Vivien approached him and said instead:

"We know we weren't the best parents, but...

Altaïr interrupted her:

"Mom, I know the situation isn't easy for you…" He said, looking at both. "But, you tried hard to be the best parents for us..."

Vivien and Umar looked at him. Altaïr continued:

"I didn't want the best, only for you to be my parents, which you were and I thank you for that…."

Umar approached him. The older man didn't say anything, just looked at him, then hugged him… Altaïr was surprised, but hugged his father back…

Umar wasn't a man who talked about his feelings, but this hug meant everything to him specially because of how he was feeling in that moment…

"It's ok, dad..." Altaïr said. "I love you..."

Umar separated himself from his son and looked at him.

"Me too, son..." Umar said. "Me too…"

X ~ X ~ X


	10. Chapter 10

Leicester:

The next day, Umar woke Altaïr very early. Even if today was the day of his wedding, Umar resolved he wouldn't give him a break... they were now on the clearing where they always trained.

"Why are we here, dad?" Altaïr asked, looking back to Umar.

"Because it's time to finish our training..." Umar said. "You were a very good student, Altaïr... you're an applied and intelligent man..."

"Thank you!" He said to his father.

"I'll teach you some new and more elaborated attacks and after, we'll going to fight..." Umar said. "For real!"

Altaïr looked at his father but didn't say anything... he knew Umar didn't really fight with them while on training, but this time he looked like he would. And this was the time for him to do the same...

Taking a deep breath, he nodded...

"Great!" Umar said. "Now, the first lesson... eagle vision…"

X ~ X ~ X

Unlike to her future husband, when Maria woke up, it was almost noon. She stretched herself on the bed and opened her eyes, sighing...

_It's time for me to get up and arrange my things... _she thought. _But first… _

Turning on her side, Maria hugged the other pillow on her bed... she closed back her eyes for a few seconds and opening them again, she smiled... soon, it would be Altaïr n her side...

_After the wedding..._ she thought, smiling wider.

X ~ X ~ X

Scraptoft, Leicester surrounds:

The small French Troop was resting between a few trees, near Leicester. Meanwhile, the Commander Robert De Sable, Maddoc and the leaders of the future rebellion, Erick and Tomas, were tightening the knots for tonight...

"We are going to attack after the wedding..." Maddoc said.

"Why not during the wedding?" Robert asked.

"To take them unprepared..." Maddoc said, looking to him. "During the party, everyone will be more at ease…"

"My superior said that they have an assassin among them..." Robert said, changing the subject

"Yes, his name is Umar Ibn-La'Ahad..." Erick said. "I heard that he belongs a creed... the Assassins creed... His has a wife and three children..."

Robert had already heard about this creed and now he wanted to face the assassin...

"He is mine! Robert said.

"Are we going to kill them all?" Tomas asked.

"No, to capture is best way." Robert said. "This would put Sir Arthur in our hands and we can even finish this _merdique_ war..."

The three men nodded, even if they didn't understand the word he said.

"Very well, be ready for this evening!" Maddoc said.

X ~ X ~ X

Leicester:

Altaïr and Umar were tired and trying to catch their breath. The fight had just finished and after two hours, Altaïr had finally won...

Umar was astonished... he didn't expect Altaïr would be able to use a technique he hasn't learned yet while thinking quickly about his options, but his son had grown: after diverting an attack, Altaïr fell on the ground... getting up quickly, he then run, propped his feet on a tree and jumped, swirling above Umar... with this, he recovered his balance and when Uma made an attack, Altaïr diverted the blow and hit his father, making him fall... in the end, his son took his sword forcing him to yield, with it at his throat…

"Congratulations, son..." Umar said, looking at him, while still trying to breathe. "It was... a good fight..."

Altaïr sat on the grass then laid on his back. He still didn't believe what was going on... he had managed a win against his father, in a fight nonetheless... he had never done such a thing... neither Fa'iz could beat his father, and even so, today he had done it...

"Keep going... like that and you'll be... a great Master Assassin..." Umar said.

"Thanks..." Altaïr said.

Umar straightened himself and walked towards his son.

"Come..." Umar said, getting him on his feet. "You need to rest and wash yourself before Tonight..."

Altaïr only nodded...

X ~ X ~ X

Maria had already finished her lunch, but her parents and brothers were still eating ... she excused herself and got up from her chair... she had to continue prepare her things…

But as soon she stood, June got up also...

"Maria..." the little girl said.

Maria looked at her sister.

"What, June?" she asked.

June lowered her head.

"I don't want you to go..." June said.

"You should have thought about this before saying anything to dad..." Timothy said.

"Be quiet, Timothy..." Arthur said while Maria glared at him.

Timothy was quiet and lowered his head...

Maria looked back at June.

"I know you don't want it, Junes..." she said. "But I have to go…"

"I'm sorry..." June said, starting to cry.

"It's ok, honey..." Maria said, kneeling in front of her and hugging her.

Harriet got up and walked towards them...

"June, do you want to help Maria with the rest of her things?" Harriet asked to her youngest daughter.

"Do you want to help me?" Maria asked and June nodded.

Maria smiled...

"Come with me..." she said to her sister

X ~ X ~ X

Maria entered her room, followed by her sister.

"You know, June..." Maria said, leading her by the hand to the bed. "I'm not really leaving…"

"I know, you're just marrying Altaïr..." June said.

Maria nodded.

"Do you like him, right?" Maria asked her sister.

"Maybe... I don't know..." June said looking at Maria. "He did put you in this mess..."

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, this is not only his fault... it's mine too..." she explained. "Let's say we both did something stupid and now we both are forced to marry…"

"You mean, because you had sex?" June asked.

Maria nodded.

"But, I don't regret doing it with him…" she said.

June looked at Maria.

"You do love him, don't you?" the little girl asked.

"Very..." Maria said.

"And he loves you, right?" June asked again.

Maria nodded...

"Then, I like him too…" June said.

Maria hugged her sister and kissed her head.

"Great, now help me with that..." she said getting up the bed.

X ~ X ~ X

The afternoon passed quickly for Altaïr and Maria... soon it was almost time for the wedding…

At home, Maria finished drying herself

"Come, Maria... we have to put this dress..." her mother said.

Maria glared at her mother.

"Mom... I don't want Altaïr to see me messed up…" Maria said.

"That boy will love you even if you are wearing a potato sack, Maria..." Harriet said to her daughter.

Maria rolled her eyes at her mother. But in her heart, he knew her mother was right.

"Now come on... I don't want to keep anyone waiting…" Harriet said.

X ~ X ~ X

As soon as Altaïr finished washing up, he entered the bedroom and saw on his bed some folded clothes. Walking towards the bed, he was excited to see a white mantle, just like his father...

Without wasting time, he put the clothes that were left for him with the mantle. He then arranged the clothes with his hands and exited the bedroom. His parents and brothers were waiting for him on the other room.

"It served…" Vivien said.

"Thanks, mom... it's perfect..." He said. Vivien hugged her youngest son.

"I was plaining to keep it till next year, but today is a special day..." she said.

Altaïr nodded...

"Ok, let's go..." Umar said.

X ~ X ~ X

Hill above, the French soldiers and Robert, Maddoc, Erick, Tomas and few citizens were reunited, observing the movement bellow. The wedding was starting... Altaïr and Maria met on the small aisle between their parents and held hands, as the priest started.

"Where is the Assassin?" Robert asked.

"It's him over there..." Maddoc pointed to where Umar was.

Robert nodded. He couldn't wait…

It was decided that Bernice would make a sign with a white cloth so they could begin the attack.

"You remember right, first we have to get the most part of the Thorpe's family…" said Maddoc.

"I know…" said Robert. "Then, the Assassin is mine…"

Maddoc nodded…

X ~ X ~ X

**PS:****Translation**

**_merdique_ - damn**


	11. Chapter 11

During the ceremony, both Altaïr as Maria were quiet, just hearing their fathers, giving permission to the wedding and the priest. After Arthur and Umar shook hands, one of the maids brought a pair of rings, which was soon blessed by the priest.

Altaïr looked at his father, who nodded...

Arthur took the rings and turned to them:

"These rings aren't only the representation of this union, but much more… I hope you both know that…" Arthur said.

Maria and Altaïr nodded.

"It's a commitment..." Arthur continued. "And we hope that you always use them..."

Altaïr lowered his head...

"Sir, this will be impossible for me..." He said.

Arthur would doubt to marry his daughter if this kid wasn't his friend son, but this was Altaïr…

"Your father told me what will happen in the initiation process of your creed, Altaïr..." Arthur said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; you'll find a solution..."

Altaïr nodded...

Arthur handed the rings to them and they put it on each other's ring finger.

"Very well..." the priest said. "You are officially married..."

Maria and Altaïr smiled at each other and quickly kissed, turning red then as they were in front of everyone. All the people greeted them. Fa'iz couldn't stop making fun of him...

Altaïr was about to say something to him, but his mother pulled him and Maria by the arm.

"Altaïr..." Vivien said, taking them to a corner. "You're now a married man and must help Maria with her things...

"Now?" He asked.

Vivien nodded.

"But..." Maria tried, but when she saw her mother in law look, she knew she wasn't kidding.

Without saying anything, they nodded and walked towards the Thorpe's house.

X ~ X ~ X

Twenty minutes after, on the hill:

The men were ready, just waiting for the signal...

"There..." Erick said.

Maddoc, Robert and Tomas looked to where he was pointing to and saw Bernice shake a white cloth.

"Hommes..." Robert said. "Attaquer..."

The French troop didn't need to be told twice; they just picked up their guns and attacked…

X ~ X ~ X

Minutes later:

Maria and Altaïr had just finished taking all of her things to the Ibn-La'Ahad's house, where they would be staying till their house was finished. Maria looked around...

_This is his room then..._ _ours now..._ she thought.

"What are you thinking?" Altaïr asked.

Maria looked at him and smiled.

"Just that, this is our bedroom now..." She said.

Altaïr nodded and approached her.

"Laila and Fa'iz weren't too happy when they had to move to the shed..." He said, hugging her from behind.

"I bet..." Maria said.

Altaïr kissed her neck as he tried to remove her dress. Maria closed her eyes as his mouth trailed down till her shoulder and put an arm behind, holding his head in place.

"In a rush, aren't we?" She moaned.

"I want my birthday gift..." He said, stopping his ministrations.

Maria then turned in his arms and letting her dress fall on the ground, put her arms around his neck.

"That's what I'm talking about…" Altaïr said smiling.

Maria smiled also and they started to kiss when they heard screams, coming from outside…

"Altaïr..."

"Come back here..."

They stopped.

"Who are they?" Maria asked.

Altaïr walked to the window and looked outside. For a while he didn't see anything but then he saw two figures.

"It's Laila..." He said, recognizing his sister, being chased by a man…

Altaïr widened his eyes when he saw the man and exited the room in a rush, followed by a now dressed Maria. Exiting his home, he ran to help his sister. The man who was behind her had managed to catch her arms and was trying to drag her. Maria was static, horrified by what she was seeing.

"Help!" Laila yelled.

Altaïr catches the man's shoulder and quickly turning him, punched him on the face. The man lost his balance and released Laila, who fell on the ground.

"Are you ok?" Altaïr asked Laila, helping her to get up.

Laila nodded to her brother, but the man picked him from behind and threw him to the side. Laila screamed.

Altaïr hit his back on the ground, but quickly was again on his feet. They looked at each other for a while, till the man said:

"You are going to regret this boy..." the man said going to attack Altaïr, with his fists closed.

Altaïr diverted the attack, making the man fall on the ground. Taking the chance, he stepped strongly on the man's stomach, who rolled on the ground, groaning in pain. Then Altaïr gave a kick on the man's back and finished him with a strong poke in the face…

"Is he dead?" Maria asked, approaching still horrified.

"No..." He said, hugging her and then Laila.

"Are you all right?" Altaïr asked. "What happened?"

"Several men are attacking the property..." Laila said.

"What?" Maria asked.

"Who are they?" Altaïr asked too.

Laila looked at him.

"I don't know..." She said.

"Altaïr, our families..." Maria said, looking at her husband.

"Ok, stay here... I'll be right back..." Altaïr said.

"But..." Maria tried.

Altaïr didn't say anything, just went to the place where his father kept the guns and picked a sword.

"Stay here..." He said to the both of them as he run to the combat.

X ~ X ~ X

When Altaïr arrived to the Thorpe's backyard, all was destroyed and catching fire in several parts.

_Where were his parents?_ He thought.

It didn't take long for him to finally find his mother: she was fighting with a man, who he recognized as being one of Arthur's helpers, Maddoc. He ran to help her and with a swing from his hand, he fatally wounded the man in the back with the sword… only after that he noticed she was with June.

"Are you ok, mom?" He asked.

"Yes, Altaïr..." Vivien said. "Go help your father..."

He nodded and run to look for his father, diverting attacks and fighting with soldiers and peasants…

Soon, Altaïr arrived on a stone wall in time to see his father being wounded in his leg by a soldier. Umar quickly reacted and wounded the soldier in the chest as he diverted an attack from a bald man. But Fa'iz, trying to help him, defeated a par of soldiers and run to attack the bald man, who seeing him quickly diverted the attack.

They fought for a while and in a blow, the bald man managed to deeply wound Fa'iz on the right chest, near the arm…

Fa'iz fell on the ground, dying...

"No..." Umar and Altaïr yelled at the same time.

X ~ X ~ X

translations:

hommes - men

attaquer - to attack (but it's a noun)

PS: I don't speak french, so I hope everything is right...


	12. Chapter 12

"No..." Umar and Altaïr yelled at the same time.

The bald man looked at Fa'iz and with a big pull, took of his sword from his opponent chest. Shaking the blood from it, the man turned to Umar and smiling, bended himself, saluting him as Altaïr ran to his father...

"Allez les hommes!" The bald man said. "Nous déjà fini qui venir faire ici..."

Umar just looked at him. _He would never forget his face... never..._

When the soldiers turned to leave, Altaïr threatened to stand with his sword in hand, but his father held his arm. He then looked at him, but followed his father's gaze to the form of his, lying on the ground…

Altaïr's attention returned to his father when he tried to get up… he helped his father to craw over to his brother... Fa'iz was still breathing, but was bleeding a lot…

Umar sat on his side and put his hands on his son's face, as Altaïr held his hand...

"Ab..." Fa'iz tried to speak, with unshed tears in his eyes. Umar's hands went to Fa'iz wound, pressing it to try to stop the bleeding… Fa'iz yelled and coughed as he did this. "Ab, I'm... sorry..."

"Shhh..." Umar said, as he pressed the wound. "It's ok, son..."

They remained there for a few minutes. Altaïr couldn't stay there anymore, so he stood up and turned his back to cover his sadness… seconds later, Fa'iz looked from Altaïr to, at his father.

"Tell... tell mother..." Fa'iz tried and coughed a little more. "That... I lo… ve her…"

Umar nodded, holding back his tears…

Altaïr then turned as Fa'iz closed his eyes and seconds later, died...

"Ab..." Altaïr said seconds later, but Umar just closed his eyes and lowered his head a little, trying to hide his face.

X ~ X ~ X

Several minutes had passed until Vivien and Maria saw Altaïr and Umar returning home. Vivien looked at her husband, relieved...

"Thank God..." She said, running to him, but stopped when she saw that besides hurt and tired he was sad, very sad. Altaïr was too, beside him. "What hap... where is Fa'iz?"

Umar stopped a few meters from his wife and looked at her with unshed tears. Vivien knew that something happened to her older son and he didn't make it…

"No…." She said, starting to cry.

"Viv..." Umar tried, hugging her and letting her cry in his arms…

Maria went to Altaïr hugging him also.

After a few minutes, they looked at each other. Her eyes asked him if he was ok. Altaïr nodded.

"Fa'iz knew the risks and he die as a truly Assassin..." He said.

Maria nodded.

"About my parents and brothers… where are they?" She asked, a few seconds later

"I don't know..." Altaïr said sincerely. "Everything was destroyed when I got there..."

Maria denied.

"How? An attack this fast is impossible..." She arguments.

"Maria..." Umar said, looking at her. "It was a sudden and big attack… they took us unprepared…"

"Who was it?" She asked.

"The French..." Umar said.

Maria was quiet for a few seconds, but then denied…

"No... we have to..." She said, as she started to walk towards what was once her home.

Altaïr looked lost, so he just looked at his father, who nodded. He then quickly tried to prevent her to go any further, but she fought with him. His father called him to do something and he picked her in his arms…

"No, let me go…" She was saying, trying to free herself from his hands. But Altaïr was stronger than she was. "No…"

"Maria…" said Altaïr, putting her on the ground, turned to him. He didn't let go from her hands, though. "We are outnumbered...it would be suicide to attack them..."

"But…" She tried. "We can't…"

She started to cry and Altaïr hugged her.

Seconds later, she tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her.

The commotion made Laila and June go outside…

"Let me go…" Maria said to Altaïr.

"No…" He said, stopping her again.

"Maria..." Umar said, separating himself from his wife. Maria stopped struggling. "I failed to protect your family from the danger... and we lost our son because of that… what I want to do right now is to follow them and kill one by one, but… Altaïr is right... we are outnumbered and as such, an easy targets to them…"

"Please..." Maria pleaded

"It's useless, Maria..." Altaïr said again, still with his hands on her arms. "We have to pull back now..."

Vivien then approached Maria.

"Maria..." She said. "I promise you that we are going to find your family... we Assassins don't give up... ever... we'll do everything to find and punish everyone who made this attack…"

Maria was surprised to see how Vivien changed: one minute, she was sad and crying over her older son's death and now she just wanted revenge.

"Altaïr..." Umar said. He looked at his father. "Take our swords, bows, arrows and supplies to the horses… we have to get out of here…"

Altaïr nodded.

"Remember, now you are in charge…" Umar finished.

X ~ X ~ X

Late at night, the family was on the way to London. Since they had left the Thorpe's land, the Ibn-La'Ahad's were quiet. They had with them three Shire's horses. The horses had been chosen because of their height and weight. Vivien was mounted in her husband horse, which had made sure that he would be walking; Laila was in the back and Altaïr, Maria and June was with the third horse, a black one.

Maria didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Altaïr. He had hurt her and now he needed some good explanation to do…

The silent was broken by a thunder noise, closer than before... Umar stopped as Altaïr looked up...

"It's going to rain..." He said. "We have to look for a shelter..."

Umar nodded as the small group stopped.

"Do you know where?" His father asked.

Altaïr looked at his mother and sister... they were tired and supposed Maria and June were too

"I saw an old windmill back there..." He said. "It will shelter us from the rain..."

"Led the way..." Vivien said.

X ~ X ~ X

_translation:_

_French_

_"Allez les hommes!" = Let's go, men_

_ "Nous déjà fini qui venir faire ici..." = we already did what we had to do here (that was what i tried to say, but the translations from Englishare very different from Portuguese...)_

_Arabe_

_Ab = father_


	13. Chapter 13

They arrived on the old windmill as the rain started to fall. Altaïr helped his mother and sister to unload the horses, as Umar, Maria and June prepared the place where they would sleep...

When the three of them entered again in the windmill, June ran to help Laila and Vivien, as Altaïr put the swords on the ground. He then noticed with the corner of his eyes that Maria had moved away from them and was sitting alone.

"Altaïr..." Umar called.

Altaïr looked at his father.

"Go and talk to her..." Umar said, nodding towards Maria. "It's duty of the husband to make sure his wife is well..."

Altaïr sighed. He knew he had hurt her and now was in bad sheets...

Without saying anything, he moved away from his father and walked to where Maria was seated... the moment of truth had arrived…

X ~ X ~ X

On the other hand, Maria didn't need to look to see who had sat beside her... she knew it was Altaïr, even if she was with her face lowered in her arms, supported by her folded knees, looking away…

"Maria..." He called. "I'm sorry..."

With this Maria looked at him, indignantly.

"You will need more than that, Altaïr..." She said. "You bloody knew you were hurting me, not only physically, but also emotionally when you prevent me to go after my family…"

Altaïr cringed.

"I know..." He said, looking down. "It wasn't my intention... but I didn't know what else to do…"

Maria looked to the side again

"Look at me, Maria..." He pleaded, but when she didn't move, he moved away to seat in front of her. "Please, look at me…"

Maria didn't want to, but in the end, she looked at him.

"I'm really sorry about being forced to use my strength to hold you… I just didn't want lose you in our wedding night..." Altaïr said, looking into her eyes. "I had just lost my brother and if anything happen to you, I… I'd be lost too…"

She understood that everything he did tonight was because he was scared... he was scared to lose her and now, he was truly sorry...

"I'm sorry about your brother, Altaïr..." Maria said.

"Thank you..." He said, looking down, than up again. "I will make it up to you, Habibi... I promise..."

Maria nodded, and they were quiet for a while. Altaïr took that chance and tilted his head to the front to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"Altaïr... they're going to hear us..." She said.

Altaïr sighed.

"When we arrive in London..." He said, laying down.

Maria nodded and looking at him, laid down too...

X ~ X ~ X

Altaïr woke up in the middle of the night, hearing some voices... he was a light sleeper and wasn't paying attention on what was being said, but all the discussion had woke him up…

Sighing, he look beside him and found Maria still sleeping, calmly and decided to get up, without make any noise. He then identified the voices of his parents and walked towards them.

Once there, Altaïr saw the both of them discussing something, in a rushed and low tone:

"Umar, they are only 17 years old..." Vivien protested. "To ask them to make this trip is suicide… "

"I know, Viv... but there is no other way..." Umar interjected. "I don't think the King will let me go after what happened..."

"Why don't you ask for a soldier, than?" Vivien was asking.

"I don't trust them... who betrayed us was among the English... who can guarantee that we don't have some spy on the Kings troops also?" Umar said. "Look Viv, if Fa'iz was here, I would ask him, but he is not..."

Vivien was quiet after that and Umar approached her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Viv…" He tried.

"Damn you..." She said. "I already lost my oldest son and now I will lose the youngest…"

Umar sighed painfully...

"Do you think this is easy for me?" He asked. "They are my sons too... "

Before the discussion was out of hand and wakes up everyone, Altaïr took the chance and made himself present.

"No, you won't lose me, Omm..." Altaïr said, as both Vivien and Umar looked surprised at him.

"Altaïr!" Umar said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, but you two wake me up..." He said. "About what trip were you talking about?"

Vivien looked at her husband and shook her head negatively. Umar knew his son didn't give up until he knew... sometimes, Altaïr was like that and this was one of those times...

Sighing, he looked at his son and said:

"We need more people to organize a search force for the Thorpe's..."

Altaïr nodded. He put two and two together and asked:

"And you want us to go to Masyaf?"

Umar nodded.

"I just trust our brothers to do that..."

Altaïr nodded again. He just needed a few seconds to decide.

"We will leave as soon as we finish searching for clues..." He said

"Altaïr…" Vivien tried.

"How?" Umar asked. "Are you going to go back there?"

"Dad, I owe Maria this..." Altaïr said.

"Son, we can't be discovered..." Umar argumented.

"We won't, because we were trained by you..." Altaïr said. "Besides, now it's the right time for me to assume my brother's responsibilities…"

Umar nodded and lowered his gaze. Altaïr then looked at his mother and picked her face in his hands.

"Mom, I promise you that I will return home..." Altaïr said. I know it won't be easy… it will be dangerous even, but I will return…"

Vivien nodded... she trusted her son...

"My only comfort now is to know that your father was the one to train you..."

Altaïr nodded and said good bye to his parents…

X ~ X ~ X

When Altaïr returned, he found Maria kneeling, thinking…

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"As you got up, I woke and heard you talking..." Maria said. "It's true then, we are going back?"

Altaïr sat in front of her.

"Yeah, we will..." He said. "We will try to find some clues... I know it's not much, but…"

Maria smiled and threw herself on him, making the laugh as the fell. They kissed for a while, but Maria stopped, as she felt his hand on her hip and looked at him.

"If we were alone..." She said smiling.

Altaïr nodded.

"I can't wait to have you under me, squirming and yelling my name..." He said, as she hit him on the arm playfully.

"Bastard…" She said.

"But you still love me…" He said.

Maria smiled and shaking her head, gave him a peck on the lips.

"Come on… we can't waste anymore time…" She said, getting up.

Altaïr just groaned…

X ~ X ~ X

_Translations:_

_Habibi - dear, darling, etc._

_Omm - mom_


	14. Chapter 14

Ship:

When the Captain's cabin door opened again and Arthur was pushed inside, Harriet and Timothy got up from their chairs and John helped him to get up.

"Dad..." John said.

"I'm ok, son..." Arthur said, getting up.

"Did you find something?" Harriet asked.

"Not very much..." Arthur said. "Just that we aren't going to France..."

"No?" John asked and his father shook his head negatively.

"Are we going to die?" Timothy asked, scared.

"I don't think they are going to kill us, son…" Arthur said. "The France King knows that he has an advantage with us alive..."

"Where are they taking us?" Harriet asked.

"I don't know Hattie, but I have a plan..." Arthur said.

X ~ X ~ X

It was already dawning when Altaïr and Maria left the windmill where they were hiding, where they said goodbye to Vivien and Umar. Both couple made some promise: Vivien and Umar were going to take care of June and Altaïr received from his father the hidden blade, with the promise to use only when it was time or if it was extremely necessary…

Now, with some safe distance, Maria turned her head to Altaïr and asked.

"Do you think someone will be there?" She asked.

"I don't know... maybe some thiefs or looters..." He said, kissing her shoulder. "Either way I'll protect you..."...

Maria sneered a little.

"It will be more probable that I'll save you ass...

"Oh, yeah? If we weren't in such a hurry, I would stop this horse right now and have my way with you..." He said.

Maria smiled.

"Is this a promise?" she asked.

"You doubt it?" Altaïr asked, lowering the horse trot.

"I know you're capable of doing it..." Maria said. "And I do not doubt of anything, but remember? We can't compromise a mission…"

Altaïr nodded. They had always to remember that...

"Besides, where is Masyaf anyway?" She asked.

"Masyaf?" Altaïr asked, raising his eyebrows.

Maria nodded.

"Well..." He tried. "Do you remember the histories of the Crusades our parents told us about?"

Maria nodded. She loved theses histories...

"It is on the Holly land?" She asked surprised.

"My father told me Masyaf is in the same region..." He said. "One or two day's trip... but I never went there, so I can't say…"

Maria nodded. They would see others places after all...

X ~ X ~ X

When they finally arrived back at Leicester, both Altaïr and Maria found a ghost city…

"Where is everybody?" Maria asked.

"They must be hiding..." Altaïr said.

"Or they fled because of the attack..." Maria finished.

Altaïr put the horse on the direction of the house once called home by the Thorpe's. Once there, they get off the horse and looked around, into the destruction of the place... half of the house and the courtyard were destroyed by the fire or was into a pile of broken wood... on the table, broken in two halfs, there was no towel and the dishes were broken also, spreading food on the floor and the table...

"It was to be a day of celebration and instead..." Maria said.

Altaïr nodded.

"I want to catch, whoever did this..." She said, turning to her husband..

"Me too..." He said. "Let's start..."

Maria nodded and they started looking around for some clues. She noted that Altaïr was avoiding a space on the west and knew right away that Fa'iz corpse was there…

"Do you think that log will hold my weight?" Altaïr asked.

Maria looked at him, then at the log and nodded.

Altaïr then jumped and got up on the log. He proceeded carefully the rest the way because the structure of the house was compromised. He stopped and went to the front of the log and crouched there. Concentrating, Altaïr activated his eagle vision, one of the things that made him so special, and tried to see or hear something…

Soon, he heard a small noise coming from near him. Altaïr looked at the place and saw a man and Maria followed his gaze. Quickly, he got down without doing any noise and ran towards the man, who was robbing the corpses.

Walking stealthy behind him, Altaïr quickly picked him by the shirt and punched him and picked him again. The man looked frightened to him...

"I – I'm so - rry..." The man said.

'It'll better for you if you stop whatever you're doing…" Altaïr said. The man nodded in a hurry, afraid. Altaïr took the chance and said: "I'm going to ask you something and it will be better to answer me…"

The man just cringed and nodded when Altaïr pulled him forward roughly.

"Do you know something about yesterday's attack?"

"N - no..." The man said. "Bu – t i k – now so – some – one who knows..."

"Then who is it?" Altaïr asked.

Hearing voices, Maria appeared running. The man went silent as he saw her.

"I asked who?" Altaïr asked again.

"A wo - man ca – lle - d Ber – nice..." The man said.

Maria, who was looking down, looked at the man when she recognized the name.

"Did you say Bernice?" She asked.

The man remained quiet and Altaïr shook him forward again. The man was shaking, by fear...

"Answer her..." He said.

The man nodded vigorously.

"Don't come back here..." Altaïr said and released him.

The man lost his balance, but soon recovered it and went away running. Altaïr turned to Maria then.

"Bernice?" He asked.

"She was one of the maids..." Maria answered. "Before hiring her, my father told me he had two sisters and her mother was sick... her father is in jail. Do you think she 's involved? "

"Maybe..." Altaïr said, crossing his arms on his chest. "We don't have many options, just this small clue..."

Maria nodded.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked.

"She lives with her mother and sisters just outside the town..." Maria answered.

"Let's go..." Altaïr said.

X ~ X ~ X

Altaïr and Maria were crouching in the middle of the wheat plantation, looking to Bernice's home... until now, there was no sign of the maid...

Maria moved, restless... she didn't want to be waiting...

"Do you think it will take long?" She asked.

"Why the hurry?" Altaïr asked. "Don't you like to be here, with me?"

"It's not that..." Maria said. "I just want to know about my parents and brothers quickly…"

"I know..." He said.

Maria moved once more and. Altaïr looked at her, angrily.

"You are going to alert everyone if you continue doing that..." He said.

"Sorry, but I can't be quiet..." She tried, but he interrupted her with a shhh...

Maria just looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked.

Altaïr waited a few more seconds, before answering her:

"Someone is coming..." He said, hiding himself more.

Maria followed him and they saw one of Bernice sisters exit home. The woman looked around and as she didn't see anyone, put her hood and went away…

Altaïr got up, without making a noise and turned to Maria.

"Come… I think she will lead us to Bernice…" He said.

X ~ X ~ X


	15. Chapter 15

nce their son and Maria went back to Leicester, neither Vivien nor Umar could sleep. It was now morning.

"Do you think they have arrived there, yet?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah..." Umar said, seeing she was worried. "I have faith in Altaïr, Habibi…"

Vivien put her arms around herself.

"And us?" She asked. "Are we going to wait for them or go to London?"

Umar sighed.

"I think it's better if we go to London…" He said. "The sooner I talk to the King about the attack, the sooner I can write the letter to our Creed…"

Vivien nodded.

'I'll make something for us, then…"

Umar nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

Altaïr and Maria followed the woman till Scraptoft, on Leicester surrounds. Once there, Bernice's sister walked to a shelter, inside an abandoned church which was one time the city cathedral, before the construction of the new one.

"Stay here, Maria... I'll go take a look..." Altaïr said when the hid again, now in an antic graveyard.

Maria nodded. Kissing her quickly, Altaïr got up.

"Be careful…" she said. He smiled playfully and ran to the church.

Once there, Altaïr turned his head on a broken window and looking inside, he could see the women hugging each other.

"When do you think we'll know the whereabouts of the Thorpes?" The sister asked.

"I don't know, Birdie..." Bernice said. "We were able to capture all the Thorpe's, minus the two daughters…"

"Even so, we have Sir Arthur Thorpe..." Birdie said. "The King will be forced to negotiate..."

"Yes, Birdie, but it won't be simple as that..." Bernice said. "And we have bigger problems…"

"What bigger problems?" Birdie asked.

Bernice nodded.

"I heard one of the sons of the Assassin died in the attack…" Bernice explained. "He won't rest until all the suspects are punished…"

When Altaïr heard Bernice talk about Fa'iz, he knew he had to keep his anger in order.

"And the Thorpes rescued..." Birdie conclued. "Tell me sister, do you know where they will be taken?"

"No, but I know that they won't be taken to France…" Bernice said. "Maybe Scotland or Belgium..."

_Ahá..._ Altaïr thought.

Turning his head to where Maria was hiding, he was prepared to call her, but to his surprise she wasn't there… worried, he looked around, until he heard a noise coming from the church.

Looking inside, he saw Maria walking quietly behind Birdie, with the sword he had given to her when they were coming to here, in her right hand, ready to attack, but Bernice saw her.

"Birdie…" Bernice said.

Birdie turned but wasn't fast and Maria pointed her sword at her. Bernice got up also. Maria looked at her.

"You betraid us, Bernice..." Maria said.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up..." The maid said. "I did what needed to be done..."

"Why? After all we did for you..." Maria said.

"We'll be much better with a French King than with a corrupt King like ours…" Bernice said.

Maria couldn't believe what she was hearing, so she shook her head in disbelief.

"You're crazy..." She said, instead. "Where's my family?"

Birdie, who was on the ground, took the chance to react and picking a rock on the ground, hit also Maria's hand, making her drop the sword. Maria yelled in pain.

"Maria, no!" Altaïr said. He jumped inside, but knew he couldn't risk Maria's life, so he had to be careful.

Birdie got up from her place as Bernice picked the sword from the floor.

"I was wondering also to where you had gone…" Bernice said, knowing very well she wouldn't be alone. "I know very well your husband must be here, if you are…"

Bernice looked around the church's sailing.

"I know you're here, Assassin…" Bernice was still saying. "Appear now or she dies…"

Altaïr closed his eyes and cursed in his head. Thinking quickly, he walked into a pilaster and walked a few steps. Preparing himself, he jumped when Bernice and her sister were trying to put Maria on her knees.

On the floor below, Bernice only had time to smirk at Maria, before Altaïr's weight crushed her. Maria and Birdie took a big scare and jumped behind.

Altaïr then looked at Birdie. She tried to run, but faster as he was she didn't have a chance and was killed in seconds.

Maria closed her eyes as Altaïr got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"It's ok… did they hurt you besides your hand?" He asked.

She shook her head. He breathed hard and walking back, hugged her.

"I love you…" he said.

"I love you too…" Maria said.

They stayed a few seconds like that and then they separated.

"How's your hand?" He asked.

"It's throbbing…" Maria said. "But it's not broken…"

Altaïr nodded. He picked it,up and saw it was bleeding also.

Taking up his sash from his waist, he tied around the wound.

"Thank you…" Maria said. Then she turned to Bernice's corpse. "I didn't hear what they said…"

"I heard that your parents aren't going to France…" Altaïr said.

Maria looked at him.

"No?" She asked.

Altaïr denied.

"They said that they would be probably in Scotland or Belgium…"

"We have to…" Maria started, but Altaïr interrupted her.

"We can't know for sure, Maria…" He said.

"But it is start…" She insisted.

"I'm sorry, Maria, but we can't go till we have reinforcements…" Altaïr said.

Maria stayed quiet and lowered her eyes. Sighing, Altaïr put his hand on her jaw, making her look at him.

"We will bring them back, I promise you that…" he said.

Maria knew he was telling the truth.

"I'll hold you on that…" She said.

"Ok…" Altaïr said. "Come; let's go back to my father…"

Maria nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

It was late in the night when they were approaching the windmill. Altaïr hoped his parents were still there.

He sighed and resolved to wake up Maria, who was sleeping against his chest.

"Maria…" He said, passing a finger on her face. "Habibi, wake up. We're almost there…"

She sighed and hid more of her face on him, then opened her eyes slowly. Altaïr smiled at her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"It's late…" Altaïr said.

They made the rest of the way in silence, just the noise of the hoofs of the horse on the ground breaking it. When they arrived on the windmill, they saw that Altaïr's family had already left.

"They left without us…" Maria pointed. "Now what?"

"We know that they went to London…" said Altaïr. "Let's rest and tomorrow we follow them…"

Maria nodded.

X ~ X ~ X

_Translation:_

_Habibi - Honey_


	16. Chapter 16

Ship,

Unknown location:

Arthur looked at John, his now oldest son, not believing that he was betraing him and was going to let his mother and brother here.

John just smiled and knocked on the door.

"Guard!" John called

"What do you want?" The guard on duty at the door of the cabin asked, in a broken English.

"I want to speak with your superior..." John said. "I'm sure that he will like to hear what I have to say..."

The guard nodded and opened the door. John just looked at his father and mother and gave a smirk before exiting...

X ~ X ~ X

Windmill:

Altaïr moaned once more, as Maria arched herself, feeling her orgasm arrive. When she yelled his name, he quickened his movements. It didn't take long for him to follow her to the seconds of oblivion, as his organ filed her with his seed…

Closing his eyes, he hid his face on her neck as she was trying to normalize her breath and still felt the small contractions post orgasm on her body.

"I love you..." Altaïr said, on her neck.

Maria smiled.

"I love you more..." She said.

He looked at her and kissed her as he slide from inside her slowly. Lying down on his back, he hugged her. They remained quiet for a few moments, just enjoying being alone... until Altaïr said:

"I can hear you thinking..."

Maria sighed.

"I'm thinking about our trip to Masyaf..." She said. "do you think the others assassins will agree in helping us?"

Altaïr sighed too.

"You worry too much, Maria..." He said. "But I don't know..."

She looked at him.

"How can I don't worry?" She asked. "They are my family also..."

"I know..." Altaïr said. "But think everything is going to be ok, all right?"

Maria didn't appeared convinced. Altaïr sighed and sat her on his waist.

"What can I do to make you stop thinking about it?" He asked.

Maria looked at his chest.

"I don't know..." She said, looking back at him. "Maybe... kissing me all over?"

Altaïr raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Yes, ma'am..." He said, approaching his face to hers.

X ~ X ~ X

On the following day, when Altaïr woke up, Maria wasn't at his side.

"Maria?" He called, sitting up.

"I'm here..." She said.

Altaïr looked to where she was, wearing just a shirt.

"We don't have much to eat, but I think it'll do till we get to London..." She said.

Altaïr nodded as she approached with a plate on her hand and sat beside him. They ate in silence until Maria resolved to ask:

"Where did you learn to do what you did with me last night?"

Altaïr raised an eyebrow. He didn't expected that...

"I don't know..." He said. "It just felt right..."

Maria nodded.

"Did you like it?" he asked again.

Maria went red.

'Yeah..." She said, looking away, remembering in how Altaïr had made her feel as his mouth and fingers were working between her legs. "But I'm sure that is a sin…'

Altaïr looked at her.

"I don't know..." He said. "I guess that's depends on what or how much you consider as a sin..."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I did it thinking about you, Habibi..." He said. "Love can't be selfish..."

Maria nodded.

"It's true..." She said, looking at him.

Altaïr kissed her, before getting up.

"I wanted to stay longer with you here, but we have to go to London ASAP…" He said.

Maria nodded...

X ~ X ~ X

They arrived in London a little after noon and went directly to the castle. Once there, they were taken to where Vivien, Laila and June were...

Altaïr knocked on the door, before opening it.

"Mom?" He called.

Vivien turned.

"Altaïr..." Vivien said, getting up.

She walked to him and hugged him as Laila got up too and June ran when she saw Maria.

"Did you make a good trip?" Vivien asked.

"Yeah..." He said. "Where's father?"

"He's talking with the King..." Vivien said. "What did you find out?"

Maria answered.

"The French aren't taking my family to France..."

Vivien and Laila looked at each other.

"So, where are they being taken?" Laila asked.

"To Scotland or Belgium..." Altaïr said. "Or another neutral place..."

"We need to warn father…" Laila said.

"Ok, let's go..." He said. "Maria, stay here with your sister..."

She nodded as the three of the left.

X ~ X ~ X

When Altaïr, Vivien and Laila approached running from the room where Umar and the King Edwin were, two guards at the door prevented them to enter. Altaïr looked at them.

"I need to speak with the King..." He said. "He and my father are waiting for me..."

"They are in a meeting, now..." One of the palatial guards said.

"We know that..." Vivien said. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't important..."

"We need to enter..." Altaïr said.

The guards looked at each other, undecided. Sighing, Altaïr tried to force the entrance, but one of the guards picked his hand He quickly disentangled himself and e twisted the guard's arm behind him, throwing him up to the wall. Surprised, the other guard tried to pick his sword on his belt, but Vivien prevented him of doing so.

"Don't even try to stop me or I'll kill you right here..." Altaïr said.

The guard swallowed strongly and nodded, even with his face glued to the wall.

Altaïr released him and went quickly through the door...

X ~ X ~ X

Umar and the King looked at him as he stormed inside the room...

"Altaïr..." Umar said, surprised. What are you doing?"

"Sorry… but I have some news…" He said.

"What kind of news?" the King asked.

Altaïr said:

"We found out to where Sir Arthur and his family are being taken..."

"But that we knew already, you man..." The King said. "To France... I'll give the orders to att..."

"No..." Altaïr said loudly, interrupting him. "If you do that, you're giving them more motives to destroy you…"

The King looked at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because they weren't took to France..." Altaïr said. "They are on the way to Scotland or Belgium..."

"Altaïr, are you sure?" Umar asked.

"Yeah, I heard Bernice talk to her sister..." He said.

"Bernice?" Umar asked.

Altaïr nodded.

"Who's the hell is Bernice?" The King asked.

"She is one of the maids of the Thorpe's..." Umar said. "Where is she now?"

"Dead..." Altaïr said. "She was going to kill Maria, so I had to kill her..."

The King got up as Umar turned to him.

"You majesty, that's why I ask you some opportunity to call my brothers in Masyaf..." Umar said

The King sighed and thought for a while. Another Assessor, who was behind the King, said some words to him on his ear. The king nodded and turned to Umar.

"All right..." The king said. "I'll give you a chance for you to redeem yourself... you may call your bothers in Masyaf... you have three months to find the Thorpe's before I attack the French..."

Umar thanked him.

"I'll write a letter and send it to them..." He said. "And my son will leave as soon as possible…"

The King nodded and they exited the room...

X ~ X ~ X

_translation:_

_habibi - honey_


	17. Chapter 17

Maria looked at her husband, who was sleeping on one of the beds in the doctor's house. His hurt hand, without his ring finger, was finally treated, sewed and wrapped in a strip, still a little bloody... every time she thought about his sacrifice, she got nauseated…

Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought about what happened on these last few weeks...

X ~ X ~ X

_Before we left London, the King gave us a letter to the German King, explaining the situation. King Andreas II, promptly answered our request, sending some guards to scort us until halfway._

_It took us almost two weeks to arrive at the border with the Republic of Venice… we had some difficult with the ground and we had to wait for a storm to pass. However, as the days were passing, once we got there, the guards said goodbye and we continued on our way..._

_Everything was going well till we heard someone calling for help... Altaïr and I got down from our horses and ran to help… once there, we saw several men attacking tree other men… the thieves saw us arriving and stopped attacking the men… Altaïr put me behind him, as he unsheathed his sword and I did the same… We were at a distinct disadvantage; it was almost twenty men against the two of us… I did everything to help him, but it was only when the other men returned with reinforcements, did we won and the rest of the thieves' runway…_

_"Grazie, amigos…" the man said, but we didn't understood. _

_"Thank you for helping us..." one man said. "My name is Antenore and these are Roberto, Hector, Enrico, Giacomo, Savério e Donatello…"_

_"We are Altaïr and Maria Ibn – La' Ahad..." Altaïr said._

_Antenore nodded._

_"Come, you deserve to rest and eat something..." Roberto said and the others nodded._

_I looked to Altaïr and after I nodded_

_"Thank you..." I said._

X ~X ~X

She opened her eyes again and looked back at Altaïr. Sighing, she got up and picked a basin and a cloth that Domenica put on the table and walked to him, sitting on the bed beside him…

He was still pale, but his color looked better than it had been and Maria could relax more…

X ~ X ~ X

_Everyone was reunited around the table, eating and chatting, when, suddenly, they heard sounds of horses hoof and then attacked by the thieves again… _

_In the midst of a battle, I lost Altaïr of sight… I continued to fight and I could see him entering running inside Antenore's house... minutes later, he ran outside again, visibl in pain, but he fought with the thieves anyway... when the fight was finally over, I looked for him... wounded and weak, I saw him fall… _

_"Altaïr…" I said, running to him. _

_I fell down on my knees beside him, seeing his right hand clutching his belly, where there was a deep cut... I looked at his face, and then also noticed: he was with the hidden blade glove and the blade was trigged… I widened my eyes…_

_"No..." I said._

_"Is he ok?" one of the men asked, as the others gathered together around us._

_"He needs a doctor..." I yelled in panick. _

_I turned back to my husband._

_"Altaïr?" I called, passing a hand on his face. "Please, don't… you're going to be ok!"_

_Altaïr looked at me and smiled. I didn't noticed I was crying until he tried to brush off a tear from my face._

_"I'll be fi - ne, Habi..." He said weakly as the men picked him and put him on a weagon to go to the city, which fortunately, wasn't far from the village._

X ~ X ~ X

And that was what she expected as she waited him to wake up… he had to be ok...

_When they had finally arrived at the doctor, the man treated Altaïr's hand and warped his hand in a strip, then sewed the cut on his belly as best as he could… he said Altaïr lost a lot of blood and needed to rest for a while…_

Now, while waiting, Maria thought in their lives before the wedding: if they were inseparable before, now they were even more and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him…

There was a knock on the door and Domenica steped in… Antenore and she have stayed with them at the doctor's house.

"I brought something for you to eat, mi cara..." Domenica said. "How is he?"

"Thank you, Domenica..." Maria said. Then she looked at Altaïr. "Still weak… but I hope he will wake up soon…"

"How long are you married?" The woman asked.

"Almost two months..." Maria said. "We... our parents obligated us after descovering that we...you know?"

Maria red and Domenica nodded, smiling.

"But we grew up together..." Maria finished. "I know everything about him as he knows about me…"

'To where are you going?" Domenica asked, seconds later.

"To Syria..." Maria explained. "England is at war with France and they kidnapped my family, so we are going on an official mission to the city of Masyaf, from where he and his family are from and ask to their brotherhood… but now, I don't know…"

Domenica nodded.

"He is going to be fine, you'll see..." The woman said, before letting them alone.

Maria looked atAltaïr once more and putting the basin away, decided to lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest. After few minutes looking up at his handsome face, she yawned and closed her eyes, tired and emotionally drowned…

X ~ X ~ X

The next morning:

Maria had a sensation of someone looking at her and slowly opened her eyes. She raised her head and looked into a beautiful pair of hazel eyes… she smiled, and then she remembered…

"Altaïr!" She said excited to see him awake.

He smiled weakly…

"I was so worried…" Maria said, passing a hand on his face.

"I… I said… I was going to… be ok…" He said.

"You better be because I die with you..." She said.

Altaïr looked at her, knowing very well she was telling the truth. Instead, he asked:

"What's the dama… ge?"

Maria looked away, serious now.

"You've got a deep cut on your belly…" she said. "And…"

She stopped, but he pressed her.

"Maria, I know what I did…" He said. "I can fe - el my hand… hurting…"

"Why did you do it?" She asked, looking at him.

"It was… necessary…" Altaïr said. "Otherwise… we all were going… to be killed… and I can't… lose you…"

Maria nodded.

"You scared me, Altaïr…" she said. "Don't do that ever again!"

"I'll… try…" He said, smiling. He moved himself a little and made a face when he felt pain.

"Careful…" Maria said. "Now, go back to sleep… you have lost a lot of blood and are still weak…"

Altaïr nodded.

"You…" He tried.

"I'll be here when you wakes up…" She said, kissing him on his forehead.

He nodded and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he was soundly asleep…


End file.
